iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Aegon Longwaters
Biography Ser Aegon Longwaters was born in the year 377 After Conquest, he was the son of Ser Daemon Longwaters and Lady Selena Longwaters as there first and only child. His birth was hard on his mother who was unable to bear anymore children thus he was the scion of House Longwaters a minor house with a few famous members to attach to their genealogy. The true glory in House Longwaters is in its founders and where it comes from. The House of Longwaters started in the blood of Jon Waters and Jeyne Waters, the bastard twin children of Lord Alyn Velaryon and Princess Elaena Targaryen. The Bastard Twins were born in 177 After Conquest so his birth had marked passing year of a two hundred year anniversary for the foundation of the House’s Founder Jon Waters. Who left alone by both his parents carved a place for him in the Targaryen court of the time and his line has resided in King’s Landing and seen many rise and fall. Aegon Longwaters grew up hearing of his ancestry and the Blood of the Dragons that runs in his veins as of the founders and the intermingling with minor Dragonseeds. He spurt up like a tree, this lead to his father having great faith in his boy’s future. He taught him to use a sword from as soon as he could walk and his father Daemon mercilessly drilled his young Son Aegon all that he could, he wanted to teach the boy to be a warrior. Aegon Longwaters by the age of 10 years old was already taller then all the children his sage he stood at 5’ 4” appearing to be a short man at the age of ten, this lead to him having to learn a lot about the world for a naive young boy. He continued to train and his martial skills allowed him to shoot ahead but this rapid development allowed for the oversight that his father never saw. Daemon’s pride and joy of a son could not read and he never set him down the path to open that door. As the Growing Giant of a Boy continued to grow he was 6’ tall when he was 12 years old, and taken as a squire. He worked hard under Ser Brandon Waldon a minor Crownlander Knight who was an old family friend. He learned very well but his rapid development in physical and martial skills left him unable to read and no one really cared to notice, why would a Giant need to read. He entered a Squire's Tourney when he was 17 and for single handedly defeating every opponent with ease he was Knighted by a Local Lord who ruled a Hamlet on the Blackwater Rush. This allowed him to become a Knight early on much natural talent and his skill of a Blade and he continued to grow. His Father passed due to illness but not before pulling on a few favors with the servants of the Red Keep. He secured Aegon a job as a Gaoler in the Red Keep and through hard work, a mixture of deals with other gaolers to help him handle the paperwork and the lovely people found his height the King needing a new Justice he was given a chance to easily secure the position due to his monstrous height. It was a few days after Aegon’s 21st birthday and it was a proud achievement of three years of work. He now serves as the King’s Justice and looks forward to serving the Crown in anyway he can. He seeks to find a wife now in the coming years so that he may ensure his line continues and work towards hopefully pleasing the Crown enough to earn a plot of land to allow his family to rise from obscurity to the glory it truly deserves. Recent Events Timeline 377 AC: Aegon Longwaters is born 389 AC: Aegon Longwaters is made a squire to Brandon Waldon 393 AC: Aegon Longwaters Enters a Sqiure’s Tourney and wins easily 393 AC: Aegon Longwaters is Knighted for his Size and Skill 394 AC: Aegon Longwaters is made a Gaoler due to his father’s hard work 394 AC: Aegon Longwaters becomes the head of his house, and his Father passes 398 AC: Aegon Longwaters is promoted to the King’s Justice Family Tree Ser Daemon Longwaters (350-394) Lady Selena Longwaters (360_???) Ser Aegon Longwaters (Born 377 AC) Supporting Characters Robert Waters: Squire of Aegon, Personal Scribe, Gaoler - Gift: Administrator John Waters: Good Friend, Personal Steward, Gaoler - Gift: Acumen Haegon Waters: Good Friend, Torturer - Gift: Agent Category:House Longwaters Category:Crownlander